Love is in the air
by anni fer
Summary: Es un conjunto de drabbles y vinetas de este manga. Tanto de Yoh x Haruna, como también Fummi x Assa y Asaoka x Mami. EL PRIMERO ES UN YOHxHARUNA; ENTREN, LEAN Y DEJEN COMENTAROS
1. Miedo

**Love is in the air,**_ es un conjunto de vinietas(no tengo n, estoy de intercambio en alemania y el teclado es diferente) hechos por mi sin fines de lucro y que iré actualizando.

* * *

_

**Miedo**

Lo podían ocultar muy bien, hasta ella lograba hacerlo. Y hasta ellos mismos creían creer que no había nada que temer, pero la verdad era otra. Cada uno por su lado, Yoh y Haruna, morían de miedo así como morían de amor.

Una relación a larga distancia no podía provocarles otra cosa. Y si llegara a pasar que...y si él se enamora de otra, y si ella se enamora de otro, si se aburre, si me olvida, si me aleja, si... sí, el miedo siempre estaba.

-- Me alegro de estar aquí.-- le comentó ella, cuando caminaban de la mano para coger el metro.

Yoh se volteo a mirar a Haruna y le sonrió.

-- A mi también.--

Esa sonrisa que él le dio y la sonrisa en respuesta de ella para él, hacia que el miedo realmente se fuera.

Porque cuando estaban juntos, sólo ahí, el miedo se iba por completo.

-- Te amo, Yoh.-- le abrazó con fuerza Haruna, él se sonrojó mas no le importó estar en el metro, se acerco y la besó. A ella tampoco le importó, eran pocos los momentos como estos ahora que estaban en una relación a larga distancia y debía disfrutarlos siempre.

Deseaba. Disfrutarlos _siempre..._

**FIN**

_Vendrán muchos más, porque éste es mi manga preferido 3_


	2. Komisch

Mami x Asaoka

**Komisch**

No entendía bien aún cómo era que solamente ella podía leer sus verdades en bromas a la perfección. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigos sabían seguros lo que Asaoka sentía, pero ella si. Siempre segura le comentaba algo en respuesta, en perfecta respuesta a sus sentir. No se lo explicaba, pero la verdad es que le terminó gustando.

Y ahora, ahí estaban. Habían salido en grupo porque Yoh estaba en la ciudad, se la pasaron de maravilla todos. Comentando que hacían, que hicieron, que deberían hacer. Y luego se retiraron delicadamente, Haruna a casa de Yoh, Asami fue a casa de Fumi y ellos, decidieron optar por un café, conversaron como siempre lo hacían cada bendito miércoles.

No se explican como fue que se hizo rutina verse todo los miercoles y ultimamente casi todos los días.

Y aunque no era algo anormal caminar juntos, que ella le cogiera la mano con una sonrisa si lo era; pero era abundantemente agradable sentir esa manita agarra de él, como necesitandolo.

Y aunque era normal que él la dejara en la puerta de su nuevo departamento, no era nomal que se besaran.

-- Házlo de nuevo.-- pidió en un tono divertido

-- Asaoka.-- le sonrió Mami

-- Entonces lo hago yo.-- contestó antes de acercarse de nuevo a su rostro, la abrazó para si mismo y la besó nuevamente. O era el tiempo o era que aquella mujer besaba exelente.

Ella se abrazó a su cuello y cuando terminó el beso le sonrió. Besó las mejillas de Asaoka, su nariz, sus labios nuevamente y cuando el joven se agacho pudo ella besar su frente.

Entre risas se besaron una y otra vez.

-- Me estoy helando.-- dijo en broma Asaoka

-- Si de todas maneras ya pensaba en buscar la llave para que entremos.--

Asaoka la miró, ella le sonrió y el joven la abrazo. Se le había olvidado que aquella maravillosa mujer siempre sabía lo que él decía en verdad.

**Fin**


	3. Permanecer

**# Permanecer  
**

Sabía que al menos su novio seguía con vida, pero de todas maneras dolía. Vaya que dolía mucho su ausencia. Dolía el volver y pasar sola por monton de lugares en los que estuvo con él, dolía hacer nuevo recuerdos y esta vez de ella sola, dolía porque no quería otros recuerdo sino los que tenía con él, quería que su mente lo recordara siempre a é más que a todo y no tenía ganas de volver sola a ningun lado.

Sí, Haruna estaba triste. Sí, sufría y lloraba.

**"PIT"**

Nuevo mensaje de texto:_ Espero que estes bien, yo lo estoy, tu visita me dio muchas buenas vibras porque...bueno porque..._

Por qué?, se preguntó la joven meintras limpiaba sus lágrimas y seguía mirando el mensaje.

_porque cuando llegaste, entre nosotros nada ha cambiado, pasa el tiempo pero nuestra relación sigue siempre bien. Buenas noches. _

Su sonrisa había vuelto, su novio tenía razón y como siempre sabía cuándo y cómo subirle el ánimo. Sin más que alternativa, sin otra que quisiera en realidad, tipio con rapidez una respuesta a su novio, al conrario de él, ella escribia más cursi y con muchos más emoticones, pero...así era ella.

El tiempo se iba y casi dejaba todo atrás, casi.

Su relación aún estaba en el mejor lugar, su relación aún permanecía intacta.

**Fin

* * *

**

_Saludos a quienes leen fanfics de Koukou debut :-****_**  
**


End file.
